narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Pevensie
Lucy Pevensie, known as Queen Lucy the Valiant in Narnia (1932-1949), was the youngest of the four Pevensie children and was the first one to discover Narnia through the wardrobe. Although none of her siblings believed her, Lucy went there several times before the rest of them came, finally realizing she was telling the truth all along. She was crowned as "Queen Lucy the Valiant" at Cair Paravel. Lucy was the most faithful of the four and never stopped believing in Narnia, and along with her brothers Peter and Edmund, died in a train crash in England were transported to Aslan's Country with the other Narnians. Biography Childhood Lucy Pevensie was born in 1932, the fourth of four children. She grew up in London with her mother, father, eldest brother Peter, sister Susan, and brother Edmund. In 1940, World War II began, and Lucy and her siblings were evacuated from London for their safety, taking up a temporary residence in the country manor of an old man known as Professor Kirke. Winter Rebellion While staying at the house of Professor Kirke, Lucy discovered a spare room containing a wardrobe. Upon .]]entering the wardrobe, she soon found herself in a snowy wood, where she soon encountered a lamppost, and then a faun, who introduced himself as Mr. Tumnus. Mr. Tumnus explained to Lucy that she had come into the magical realm of Narnia, and invited her to join him for tea. During her stay in his house, Tumnus attempted to use an enchantment on Lucy, which she shook off. At her insistence that she return home, he became distressed a .]]nd admitted to her that he was in the service of an evil-witch Queen who had cast an eternal winter over Narnia, and commanded Tumnus to kidnap all humans in the land. Horrified, Lucy pleaded for her freedom, and Mr. Tumnus mercifully relented, helping her back to the lamppost known as '"Spare Oom"'and promising to tell no one of her visit. Lucy returned to England and attempted to tell her siblings about her adventure .]] only to be met with open disbelief. Unable to prove her story, Lucy stopped speaking about it. Days later, however, she succeeded in stumbling into Narnia again. After a visit to Mr. Tumnus, she was reassured that no one had found out of his saving her, and that he was safe. Departing, she found her brother Edmund wandering in the woods, having followed her through the wardrobe. Later, she tried to tell Peter and Susan of their adventure, but Edmund refused to back her up, and instead mocked her baby-story, much to her distress. Several days later, all four children together crossed the wardrobe into Narnia, in Narnia.]]prompting sincere apologies from Susan and Peter. Both were annoyed with Edmund and his dishonesty, and agreed to go and see Mr. Tumnus. Upon arriving at his home, however, Lucy was horrified to find that he had been arrested by the Queen for helping her. Peter and Susan reluctantly agreed to remain and help him in what way they could, after which all four children were led into the woods, where they were met by a talking Beaver. The Beaver, who also opposed the witch-queen Jadis, told them that Tumnus had been arrested and was being .]]held at the White Witch's castle. He described the horrors that were likely being done to them, but offered hope by telling of the true king of Narnia, called Aslan. Aslan, he told them, had promised his people that four future kings and queens were coming who would defeat the Witch and take her place. He promised also that when these four came, Aslan would come to Narnia as well, and the Long Winter of the Witch would end. .]]In the midst of their dinner, the Beavers and the Pevensies were startled to realize that Edmund had disappeared. Mr. Beaver lamented that Edmund had gone to betray them to the Witch. Edmund's siblings unhappily concluded that on his first visit to Narnia, he had met with the Witch and been won over to her side by deception or magic. They immediately fled to meet Aslan and his army. On their way, they met with Father Christmas, who greeted them as princes and princesses, and gave them each gifts. For Lucy, a magical cordial that could heal any injury instantly, and a small dagger. After a long journey, the five reached the Stone Table, the site of Aslan's camp. There, Aslan greeted the .]]Pevensies as the future king and queens of Narnia, and was very grave at the news of their brother's betrayal. Lucy and Susan were sent away to rest and refresh themselves. While alone with several ladies-in-waiting, the sisters were attacked by a wolf (in the service of the Witch). Lucy and many of the others managed to run away as Peter, Aslan, and many soldiers arrived to rescue them. Though the first wolf was slain by Peter, a second one escaped, and was followed by several Narnian soldiers. The next morning, the soldiers returned, bringing Edmund from the enemy's camp. Lucy welcomed him back and forgave him easily for his treachery. Later that day, however, Aslan recieved a visit from the Witch, who called upon an ancient law that gave her a right to Edmund's blood. Lucy waited in fear as Aslan debated privately with the Witch, and was overjoyed when the Witch renounced her right to kill Edmund. She was, however, one of the first to notice that afterwards, Aslan had become very despondent. That night, camp was moved from the Stone Table to the Fords of Beruna. Aslan's behavior affected her so strongly that she and Susan were unable to sleep. Sneaking out of their pavilion, the two of them found Aslan leaving the camp, and followed him. In time he stopped, aware of their presence, and allowed them to walk with him and comfort him. Several times he stumbled or began to weep, and at long last, stopped and ordered them to remain hidden. Both princesses did so, hiding in the bushes and watching as he proceeded up to the Stone Table itself, where they saw the Witch Witch and all her army gathered. The sisters witnessed Aslan give himself up to be, tortured, mocked, and killed, both of them weeping as they watched. After the Witch's triumphant departure, both girls went to Aslan's body and remained with him all night, weeping and untying his bonds. At dawn, both sisters faced into the east until they heard a crack behind them and turned to find the Stone Table broken in two and Aslan's body gone. A moment later, both were overjoyed to find Aslan alive again by a Deeper Magic. The three celebrated, and Aslan bade both girls climb onto his back, upon whch he carried them with all speed to the White Witch's Castle. There, they found many victims and prisoners of the Witch, including Mr. Tumnus, all of whom were freed. Aslan then led the creatures to join the battle in which Peter and the army were already engaged. Lucy fought briefly in this battle, and quickly rushed to the sidelines to find Edmund gravely wounded. Using her magic cordial, she healed him at once and then witnessed his knighting. Later, she took to healing many wounded soldiers. The next day, at the royal castle of Cair Paravel, Lucy and her siblings were crowned the Kings and Queens of Narnia, thus fulfilling the ancient prophecy and officially ending the White Witch's reign. This took place in spring of 1000 NT. Golden Age of Narnia The four-part reign lasted fifteen years, and was known as the Golden Age of Narnia. Lucy grew up to become a sweet and beloved queen, dubbed 'Queen Lucy the Valiant' by her people. Not only a lovely lady and an accomplished queen, she was also a fierce warrior, known to ride into battle in times of need. She remained close friends with Mr. Tumnus. In 1014, Narnia's ally of Archenland was under attack. Lucy rode with her brother King Edmund to wage battle for their defense, and helped to win the day. In 1015 NT, Mr. Tumnus brought the news that the magical White Stag had returned to Narnia. Lucy and her siblings set out on a hunt, in the course of which they got lost in the woods. Stumbling through the woods, they found themselves in England again, back on the other side of the magic wardrobe. 1940-1941 .]]The siblings discovered that due to magic, their fifteen years in Narnia had taken up no time at all in England, and they were again children in the Professor's house. They told only the professor of their adventure, and he in turn admitted that he too had been to Narnia. The children were slightly dismayed to be told that the wardrobe had sealed and would no longer carry them between the worlds. A year later, at the age of nine, Lucy set out for her first year at a girl's boarding school, Saint Finbar's, with Susan. While en route to school, all four children felt a peculiar tug, recognized as magic, and were within moments drawn back out of Earth. War of Deliverance The four arrived on a strange beach, next to a forest, on what they soon found by exploring, to be an island. Having no way to get off of the island and onto the nearby mainland, the four soon found the ruin of an old castle where they chose to stay for the night. It was during the night that Susan found a gold chessman that they all realized was one of their own from their reign in Narnia. After debate, they concluded that they were in fact in a very changed Narnia, on the ruins of their old castle, Cair Paravel. To prove their hypothesis that time between the worlds was nonconcurrent, the four uncovered their old treasure chamber. From the chamber Lucy retrieved her old magic gifts and the four made themselves comfortable. The next morning the siblings were near the channel that divided the island from the mainland when they spotted two men in a boat, about to drown a dwarf. After a hasty rescue, the dwarf was unbound. Though skeptical, he explained to them that 1300 years had passed in Narnia, setting the year at 2303. Narnia had been invaded by Telmarines who forced the Narnians to live in hiding. Their doings had caused the trees and rivers to fall into a deep sleep. Recently a Telmarine prince called Caspian had fled from his people and agreed to free the Narnians if they made him king. He had, the dwarf explained, blown Susan's ancient horn to summon magical help, sending out the dwarf as a scout to bring back whatever help had been brought. The Pevensies readily agreed to help, proving their mettle in a series of tests. The dwarf, called Trumpkin, set out with them to meet Caspian. All five were forced to journey for some time, getting lost repeatedly due to the changes in topography. After being foiled in their attempt to cross the River Rush, the five turned to retrace their steps until Lucy looked across the river and spotted Aslan showing her the way. Though she was overjoyed, her siblings refused to believe her, and after a vote, chose to go down the river and find a better crossing. Lucy reluctantly followed them After some time they were again foiled by running into a Telmarine outpost, and had to follow Lucy's original advice and turn around. Night fell and they were forced to camp before they could go on. During the night, Lucy heard a a voice calling her and rose to walk through the nearby trees, which rose and began to dance. At long last, Lucy emerged into a clearing, finding Aslan waiting for her. After a joyful embrace, Lucy was convicted for listening to her siblings' peer pressure when she ought to have followed Aslan before. .]]Aslan told her to wake the others at once and tell them that he was there to lead them on. When she tried to rouse her siblings, she found that none but she could see Aslan, and they refused to follow her. Desperate, she announced she would go on along with Aslan, forcing them to come with her. They all rose and she led them after Aslan, across the river, and to Caspian's camp. As they walked, each one in turn was able to see Aslan and follow him on their own. When they reached Caspian's camp, they separated, the Queens going with Aslan as all of Old Narnia began to celebrate his return. With roar, he announced his presence and woke the trees and waters from their sleep, preparing them for the coming battle between Narnia and Telmar. After much celebration, Lucy and Susan climbed onto his back and the dryads, maenads, and others followed behind as they entered the town of Beruna, and there persuaded many Telmarines to join them. destroying the bridge.]]At long last, they reached the bridge of Beruna, which Aslan destroyed with the help of Bacchus and the River God. With their escape route cut off, the Telmarine army surrendered and Prince Caspian was brought forth to meet Aslan. Lucy witnessed his knighting, and met and magically healed many soldiers in the Narnian army, including Reepicheep the High Mouse. In the aftermath, the four siblings were given rooms and amenities in Prince Caspian's castle. A few days later, Aslan had a door set up in the meadow, summoning all the people to a meeting. There, Aslan told the Telmarines that they were descended from seafarers from the world of Earth, and if they wished he would send them back to that world through the door. Taking the lead, Peter and Susan explained to Lucy and Edmund that Aslan was sending them home as well. Lucy bade a tearful farewell to Narnia and to Aslan, and stepped through the door back into England. 1941-1942 In England again, Lucy spent first year at boarding school. While there, she made several friends. In summer of 1942, she and Edmund were sent to stay with their aunt and Uncle while their parents went away on a trip. It was during this time that they, along with their cousin Eustace, were brought back into Narnia through a painting. Voyage on the Dawn Treader .]] The three landed in the sea, and were quickly hoisted up onto the ship. Lucy was the first to come onto the ship and the first to recognize it's one of it's occupants: King Caspian, their friend. Lucy was quickly introduced the the ship, the Dawn Treader, it's Narnian-Telmarine Crew, and it's purpose: To find seven missing lords of Narnia and to explore the seas to the end of the world, in the hopes of finding a way to Aslan's Country. Lucy was thereafter given Caspian's own cabin to stay in, and was permitted to wear his clothes. Her magic Cordial, also on the ship, was returned to her and used to cure Eustace of seasick. Shortly after their arrival, the Dawn Treader came into sight of the Lone Islands. Lucy wanted to walk on the island Felimath, which she remembered from being queen, and Caspian agreed, sending the ship on to the other side of the island while Lucy, Edmund, Caspian, Eustace and Reepicheep walked. On the way, however, they were kidnapped by slave traders, and all but Caspian spent a night on a slave ship. The following morning, they were taken to Narrowhaven to be sold in a slave market. Lucy, being obviously well-bred and hard-working, was purchased quickly, but freed almost instantly when Caspian arrived, announcing his kingship, and shut down the trade. After three weeks, the Dawn Treader finally set out again and had several days of fine weather. It did not last, however, and soon a storm came up that lasted twelve days, causing damage to the ship which required them to land on a strange island. Before they could even begin their repairs, Eustace went missing. A search party was sent out, but no sign of him was found, until the following morning when a dragon flew into the camp, landing on the beach between the crew and the ship. They were wary until Lucy saw that the dragon was crying, and offered to heal it's wounded leg. Through a series of questions Lucy and the others worked out that the dragon was a spellbound Eustace. After the spell on Eustace was lifted, the ship sailed on, until a few days later, a sea serpent attacked, winding itself around the Dawn Treader ''to crush it. The crew successfully escaped the serpent and sailed on to yet another strange island, where they decided to walk. On the island, at the bottom of a nearby pool, was a statue that looked to be made of solid gold. They discovered that anything that touched the water in the pool was instantly turned to gold. Caspian, Edmund and Lucy began to quarrel until they all spotted Aslan on a nearby hill. Realizing the island was heavily enchanted, they all returned to the ship. The next island that the ''Dawn Treader came to was surprisingly modern. As the others headed inland along the path, Lucy stayed behind a moment, and heard a strange thumping. Soon there were voices talking too, which Lucy realized belonged to invisible people planning to kidnap the Narnians while they were away from their ship. Lucy hurried to find Edmund and Caspian, and told her story. Deciding to go back down to the boat and at least see what they wanted, they found that these 'Dufflepuds' were not only unintelligent, but also lacking in courage. Their request was that Lucy would perform a spell to make them visible, going into the house of magician they regarded as evil, and refused to enter themselves. Lucy agreed to save her and her friends' lives. Lucy did as the Duffers had instructed her and found the magician's book. Leafing through it she came across a spell that was said to make her beautiful. About to utter it out of jealousy and vanity, she was stopped when she looked back at the opening words of the spell and was convicted to see Aslan's face staring into hers. After passing over many more spells, she found the correct one, and spoke it. Both Aslan and the magician whom the Dufflepuds so feared entered and greeted her. After meeting the magican, who was in fact a follower of Aslan, and spending some time on the island, the Dawn Treader again sailed east. Twelve days passed by, until a mist appeared in the distance, growing into a darkness hovering over the water. Although all were apprehensive, they rowed on until a man appeared in the water and was quickly hauled on board. The stranger warned them to escape as quick as they could, for the darkness harbored the island where dreams and nightmares came true. Instantly they began to frantically row their way back out, but after a while they began to think that they were caught and would never get out. Lucy, who was positioned in the fighting-top with a bow at the ready, whispered to Aslan, begging for his help, and a beam of light appeared in the dark. A bird came out of the beam, an albatross, that spoke to Lucy with Aslan's voice and led them out of the dark. In the following days another island came into sight. On the island was set a long table prepared with a banquet such had never been seen. Three of the chairs at the table were filled, and in them sat three lords, all under an enchanted sleep. Lucy, Caspian, Edmund, Eustace and Reepicheep sat at the table to spend the night. Early in the morning, they awoke to find a lady coming to the table. She told them of the three lords, and that the island was the beginning of the end of the world. Her father, the star Ramandu, told Caspian that to break the enchantment that held the lords asleep he must sail to the end of the world and leave one person behind. and Lucy before their return.]] They set sail then onto the Last Sea, where they discovered sweetened waters, Sea People, and the Sea of Lilies. It soon became clear that the Dawn Treader could sail no farther East, and Aslan came briefly and told them that Reepicheep, Lucy, Edmund and Eustace were to go to the World's End. There were sad goodbyes and then they did so. When they came to a shore Reepicheep took his boat on into Aslan's Country, while Lucy and the others made their way ashore. There was a lamb there, and as it spoke to them it changed to become the Lion himself, who told Lucy that she and Edmund would never come back to Narnia. Then Aslan kissed their foreheads and they were back in Lucy's room in Eustace's house. 1942-1949 Afterwards, Lucy grew up fairly normally, eventaully becoming one of the self-titled Seven Friends of Narnia, those who had been to the world of Narnia by magic. In 1949, Lucy, Edmund, and Peter were having dinner with Eustace, Jill Pole, Polly Plummer and Digory Kirke, reminiscing about their days in Narnia when a Narnian-dressed figure appeared to them as a specter. The figure did not speak, even when Peter demanded as High King that it do so. After the specter disappeared again they all felt sure that something was dreadfully wrong in their beloved country, and they needed to find a way to get there on their own. Remembering the magic rings capable of carrying humans from world to world, the seven set up a plan to get young Jill and Eustace to Narnia. While the rings were retrieved, Lucy and the others got on a train to take Eustace and Jill to school, intending to use the rings on the way. They never made it, as their train crashed on the way, killing at least nine people. Lucy died instantly as a result of the crash. Afterlife Lucy along with Edmund, Peter, Digory, and Polly, were instantly transported to a great green field with fruit trees and a door that led to nowhere, clothed in Narnian garb. Several people came in or out of the door, but most seemed unable to see the fields or Lucy and her companions. After some time, Eustace, and then Jill, came through the door, explaining that they had been to Narnia on the other side of the door. Once everything in Narnia had been straightened out and many other Narnians had joined them, the Friends of Narnia stood by as Aslan brought about the end of Old Narnia. Then Aslan gave a great roar and began to lead all the remaining Narnians. All ran after him up the field, realizing that this not Narnia, but that the real Narnia and the afterlife of the world they had known. They all ran until they reached Cair Paravel, but a bigger and better Cair Paravel, and met all of their old friends from all of their adventures in the Shadowlands alive and better than ever before, as well as many people of whom they had only heard. But Lucy was as Aslan said, not quite so happy as he meant her to be. She explained that it was because they (the English Narnians) were so afraid of being sent home. It was then that Aslan explained that there had been a train accident back in England, and that in their world, the children were all dead. This, the real Narnia, was Aslan's country, and a Narnian equivalent of heaven. Lucy was not going to be sent back, but was permitted to live forever in the Real Narnia. Character Lucy is the most faithful out of all her siblings; which is why she saw Aslan across the gorge and her brothers and sister didn't. As a young child, she was often teased by Edmund; and he thought she was playing "childish games" about Narnia. Of course, even though he knew Lucy was right about Narnia all along, he only said they were pretending when he himself went through the wardrobe. Lucy loves animals, and makes friends with many creatures; and was sad to see that all of Narnia was invaded by humans. But she is full of courage; and is much more adventurous than her sister, Susan, which is why she never stopped believing in Narnia. Lucy has a great desire to help others, and uses her cordial that was given to her by Father Christmas. Lucy is the closest to Aslan, and often seeks his guidance. Despite being called a "liar", Lucy has come to forgive her siblings, which is why she is a very admirable character; she still has a loving heart and can forgive anyone. Edmund mentions in The Voyage of the Dawn Treader book that Lucy is afraid of insects. Appearances *The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (book, appearance) *Prince Caspian (book, appearance) *The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (book, mentioned) *The Horse and His Boy (book, appearance) *The Last Battle (book, appearance) *The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (BBC serial) (1988 TV, appearance) *Prince Caspian & The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (BBC serial) (1989 TV, appearance) *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (film) (2005, appearance) *The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (film) (2008, appearance) *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (film) (2010, appearance) *The Silver Chair (book, mentioned) In the 1967 adaptation of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Lucy was portrayed by Liz Crowther. In the 1988 BBC television adaptation of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe and its 1989 sequel, Prince Caspian and the Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Lucy is portrayed by Sophie Wilcox. In the 1979 cartoon adaptation of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, Lucy is voiced by Rachel Warren. Lucy Pevensie is portrayed by Georgie Henley, and the older Lucy by Rachael Henley, in the 2005 Disney/Walden Media movie, and again by Georgie Henley in 2008 in Prince Caspian, and then once more by Georgie Henley in 2010 in The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. de:Lucy Pevensie Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Seven Friends of Narnia Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:Prince Caspian Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Category:Old Narnians Category:The Last Battle Category:The Horse and His Boy Category:Human Category:narnia's army Category:female characters Category:main characters